Brought to you by Sillyvision
by BubbleGumReba
Summary: This devil just isn't like the rest. Presenting the show within the game- Origin story of Bendy the dancing demon.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Bendy the shy.

Bendy the timid.

The little demon was simply not like the rest. That much was for certain. Whatever he tried never was bad enough for the big guy below. The job he was given since birth just didn't seem to sit right with him. More of a help than a hindrance the others would say.

He sighed as he scratched his headhorn, staring at the paper with his task for the day. The little pitchfork in his hand too heavy for his lanky noodle arm. Same as always the paper was printed in simple bold letters. " **MAKE THEM SUFFER.** "

He walked and walked on the surface world, wondering what he could possibly do until up ahead of him, a wolf. A tall but skinny wolf in chunky overalls, sitting alone in the middle of a grassy field. Beside him a picnic basket with its welcoming lid popped wide open. Barely munching on a apple while absentmindedly staring up at the sky.

"Guess that'll have to do." Bendy said, tucking the paper away. He zips up behind a conveniently placed bush and wiggles his fingers in the air as he reached for the basket's handle. However the wolf immediately swiveled his head to the sound of the rustle, squinting his eyes and chewing slowly before glancing back up to the sky. Bendy was sweating nuggets from inside the leaves.

"Tricky one ain't ya?" Bendy whispered. He lifts up the bush in a skirtlike fashion and scuttles a sidestep. The wolf looks, squints again, then resumes back to sky watching. Bendy dares to take another step again. The wolf nearly catches them again. The same song and dance occurred throughout the day until the sun was barely hanging in the air by a thread. _At this point grabbing the handle and gunning it is too much fuss._ Bendy's fingertips brushing the rimmed edges of the basket barely able to reach inside.

"Come on. Almost there. He can't chew that apple forever." He muttered to himself as his hand desperately searched.

Finally his fingers grab a hold of something solid. "Gotcha!" With a smile he pulls it out feeling an outrageous weight in his palm. It nearly pinned his whole arm to the ground, but somehow he manages. _Jeez where did this guy put it all anyways?_

With a grunt and a tug, the sandwich pulls through the leaves right to Bendy's face. Upon closer inspection the little demons smile began to wither. It wasn't a sandwich at all but a tool. A tool covered in newspaper.

"Whatcha looking at bud?" The wolf asked, bent over with paws on knees huddled beside Bendy.

"Yipes!" Bendy yelled, hanging in midair a few moments before crash landing on his tail. He groaned before dusting himself off "How'd you get all the way here? Weren't you just-"

"I figured you were here the whole time." The wolf bites into his apple. He brings up another from his overalls and extends his palm. "This what you were after? Say, did ya want one?"

"What? Why offer? I just tried to take your sandwich!"

"And I took your time sandwich huntin' when there wasn't any to start with." The wolf chuckled. "So I'd say we're even."

The wolf nonchalantly stuffs a hand into a pocket, lazily walking past a gaping mouthed demon before taking back his seat and patting the spot beside him. "Care to stay until the moon rises?"

Bendy shook his head and stumbled over. A finger shyly resting at the corner of his mouth as he sat down. This stranger was odd by all means to the demon. "I'm Bendy. What's uh, what's yours?"

"Boris." The wolf grunted. His little tail wags as the sun bled the last of its color on the world. "I like these times in the day, where everything changes." He looks over at him. "You seem like you want changes too. Got anything in mind?"

"Me? Change?" Bendy scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"Golly bud. Might not be any of my business but you didn't exactly seem cheery when you thought you finally had something. Why such a long face for a short fella? My stuff not a great enough snag?"

"That's not it." Bendy looked away before sighing. "I try all the time to be this monster that I was supposed to be. Turns out in the end I can't even steal a sandwich from a starving wolf without feeling some nerve."

"Hey" Boris points. "I'll have you know I'm happy with being meat free in life."

"Wait. Was that a vegetarian joke?"

"And if it is?"

"That's the worst I've ever heard!" Bendy said. Boris smirked. "If it's so bad, what are you smiling for?"

"Because it's silly!" bendy giggled. Boris broke into giggles back, his laugh a weird cacophony of sounds that just made Bendy break into a fit. Which then had Boris in a fit. The vicious cycle continued until the pair was coughing for air.

"Seriously though. It's nothing to me." Boris wheezed, clutching to his stomach. "You can make changes if you want. Right?"

Bendy coughed and wiped off the tear from the corner of his eye. "Sadly wrong" He cups his round face with a gloved hand and cleared his throat "Any other demon wouldn't have this hard a time I know it. I'm not exactly an angel boy either though because I still like causing a ruckus now and then. Tell me Boris, how do I change into something I'm supposed to be but that I'm not?"

Boris pats his crossed knees in silence for a while to the beat of an invisible drum. The sky's deep reds and yellows finally replaced with pinks, purples, and blues. "Hmm." he mused. "Maybe you're not the one who needs to change then. Maybe, you need a change of something else. Like clothes!"

Bendy looked down at his nearly bare body, save but a pair of gloves and shoes.

"Hah! more like a new job." the demon chuckled. "But that's impossible."

"Why impossible?"

"I can't just!" Bendy snapped his fingers. "Like that! That's not how that works! "He scratches the back of his headhorn. "What will I do if I could anyway?"

"Get a new one." Boris smiled. "That's what I do all the time whenever I want a change. Hell. "

He hands Bendy the paper unfolded from the wrench. He points to page listing 'Wanted' ads. "In this world, there's lots of places who want different people to try different things. A crying shame if you just want to stick to the same ol same ol."

Bendy takes the paper into his own hands, the stars shimmering above them countless and bright. As endless as the list of possibilities running through the little demon's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was from that night on with Boris that the demon decided it was time to go set out and find something better. A job that'd feel right to him for once. He took on any and every odd jobs there were listed on the papers. He became a train conductor, a babysitter, a pilot. Even a fast food host at a dining joint.

Though there were moments he had doubts, to go straight back to hell and go on doing what he only knew, he had his good friend Boris the wolf to keep him going. Always sticking beside him no matter what job he took on. The inseparable duo.

Then it hit him. His calling. On a night when he wasn't expecting anything at all.

He was at the time just a simple mechanic at a shop called Sammy's. Pete the pig, his coworker, talked to him about this recent bar where he and some of the other coworkers hung out at after work on the rare nights off. Decided to invite him along. Naturally fearing being alone with his coworkers, Bendy took Boris with him for the ride.

The boys set out on their night of the town, the fluorescent sign in their sights. Envoyage gleaming at their eyes.

The group swung in and cheered and hollered. Had their drinks and swapped stories of their cooky and crazy customers. Their words and laughter becoming a dull roar in Bendy's ears as he began to feel warm all over. Nonetheless he played his best attention towards Ravi.

"Like I said Pete, out of everyone, I've got the sharpest tools in the shed. The biggest too! Don't the ladies know?" He slapped his knee and wheezed. The other guys groaned and rolled their eyes with ridiculous smiles. "Sure Rav' If you call a round shovel a pointy one." said one of the pals.

"Oh yeah?!" Bendy hiccupped and giggled. "Well I've got the pointer to beat all of y'alls pointers!"

He slams his pitchfork on the counter, swiping off all the shotglasses that were sitting on the surface before that. "Take a lookin at that ladies." he giggled again before crossing his arms.

His coworkers cheered and applauded, pleased with the antics, the bartender however wasn't too thrilled.

"Aye how many did this demon feller have?" he yelled.

"Two." Boris chuckled as he handed the man a ten dollar bill. The man's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets for a second before coughing and tucking it into his shirt's pocket. "He can ave another if he wants. Hell, break the table for all I care."

Boris pats the tender on the shoulder just as the lights started to dim. The coworkers nudged each other and chuckled while shushing themselves to silence. Bendy's forehead creased. "Wha? Wha's goin on fellas?"

Bang! One light hits the center of the room. A dame with a mic in hand slowly walks through the crowd. Her lovely porcelain calf peeking teasingly through the slit in her green skirt.

Boris lets out a wolf whistle, his cheeks growing as rosy as Bendy's as his tongue lolled out lazily from his mouth. She turns to face the audience, her matching green orbs scanning the crowd with a wink.

"Tonight is one of those lucky nights my ladies and gents. I am the lady of luck and before you come my way let me inspire your day with a chance. Gather hands with those you hold dear, or those who are near and willing." She nods to the band. "Cause let me tell you now folks, the beats these fellas play will send you swinging. After one silly little dance."

The lights fade on her face as everyone went into an uproar of hollering, hooting, and whistling. Bendy couldn't see anything in this pitch darkness until an entire square of the center floor bathed in spotlights. There she was again, without a mic. "Hit it boys!" she exclaimed.

The drums drummed as she shimmied her shoulders before lifting up the hem of her dress, revealing a set of heels to her feet. Cymbals, Trumpets, Saxophones, and a Piano then blasted a flurry tempo sending an aching urge to join into the song. She began to tap dance back and forth in a flurry of movements, the cloth of her skirt swaying magically to the beat. It looked like she was floating through air itself more than dancing and was beaming brightly as the sun while she glided around without missing a beat. The click clack of her shoes a sweet spice adding to the melody.

Bendy's eyes were wider than the moon, a tugging in his chest that was marching to the beats of the thrum. Grinning cheek to cheek he snaps his fingers and tapped his shoe to the rhythm, all the lights swimming around in his vision. Then the moment approached. Noone could say for sure but whether coincidence or fate, Lady luck caught her eyes his way and tossed the little demon a wink.

"Did you see that?" Bendy giggled. No one bothered to answer him, too wrapped up in the performance to pay any mind.

He could feel the music throbbing in his body. After staring blankly at his pitchfork behind him for a several moments Bendy whisked it into his grip and got off the chair. As a three foot two demon, no one could really tell much difference between his dark figure and the tall chairs around him. He stares at her tapping feet for several moments longer before starting to copy her sway. Next her footwork and then finally those fancy leaps of hers. To him everything was blurring and slurring, he might have even took a misstep or two but then by all his might and leanness he ended up leaping onto a nearby swivel chair.

"What are you doing?!" Pete harshly whispered. The rest of his buddy's group following the direction of his voice.

At this point Bendy couldn't really hear anything but the music, simply shaking his head with rosy cheeks, snapping his fingers and twirling his pitchfork, letting the music move his body to the beat. The dancing lady began to take notice as a spotlight striked on his sudden outbursts. "Oh my." she smiled, extending a hand. "Seems tonight I've got a partner? Interesting night indeed! Show me what ya got darling."

His heart pounded at the words, the build up of eyes, ears, and blinding lights sending something indescribably good through his soul. Did he even have a soul? Who cared! He had soles! With clicks and taps of his toes he hopped along table tops and slid across the floor in full splits before standing up with legs alone and kept going. He danced circles around the lady, his heart ablaze with the music before taking her hand gently and going to full swing.

Their toes tapped in contentment. A thrill in his heart and another world melting into his mind, Bendy remembered nothing and forgot everything. His chest felt lighter than the air yet he never felt more grounded to earth. Much too soon the song came to an end. Everyone roaring with applause when the pair's hands drifted apart. Lady luck was near in tears as she clasped her hands close to her cheek. "What a wonderful performance darlin!"

"S'no proplem miss." he hiccupped before bowing over. Ended up landing on his face much to the lady's bemusement.

She eyed his pitchfork with a wry smile, pulling out her mic once more. "That was a great show you put for us." She yelled to still the air. A few claps and whistles going before she waited for them to die out. When they did she continued.

"Why your moves might even be hotter than hell. _Dancin demon_."

"Dancin Demon!" Someone yelled.

"Dancin Demon! Dancin Demon!" Pete's group chanted. Boris broadly smiling as he raised his pint high in the air.

" _ **Dancin Demon! Dancin Demon! Dancin Demon!"**_ the audience roared.

They demanded encores and couldn't get enough of him. From that night forward Bendy was the master of not just swing but any dance. One step was all it took for him to be the best of the best. Swinging, Jiving. Heck even ballet. Equipping himself with a bow tie and cane soon every bar in town knew him as the one and only Dancin' Demon.

Best part of all was that he felt his new nickname had the right ring to it. The limelight was where he belonged. And as all this happy go luckyness was going on above, things weren't resting so well below.

No, no, no. Not so much for the big guy himself.

In fact altogether he didn't know how to handle these turn of events. An underling of his own who not only failed with his simple purpose but decided to _quit his job? Leaving him in the dust?_

He massaged the horns and fur at his temples, staring at the orb that let him see the surface world he could not visit in person. Bendy was pirouetting in a tutu and fluttered his lashes to the giggling crowd. The devil stomped his foot. "I OWN YOU LITTLE MORON!" he roared at the cave's spiky ceiling causing the place to rumble.

His pointed ears twitched and spasmed at the screams and yelps from his current minions and underlings off in the chasms beyond his room. If word ever got out about this he didn't even want to know what would happen with his minions. He'd never heard the end of it from _him_ upstairs that's for sure.

A creak from his doorway sets him immediately rimrod straight. He pounds a fist to the side of his throne. "What is it now?" he growled.

It was a lanky demon with glasses, standing still and trembling in front of the door as he held on to a parchment of paper for dear life. "Your request my lord, your request for the papers , your papers for demon, request for demon number 666,666,666 my lord. Your request."

"Enough sputtering fool! I understand!" He grumbled. "Hand them over." As the cowardly demon handed him the papers he coughed and readjusted his red glasses. "My lord, why lord, why would you, would you want these? Is he getting, he's getting a promotion?"

He warily eyed the demon his yellow eye with a dark slit for pupils began to grow.

"Wait! Lord! Please! Forget it I beg I beg! Please no!"

The eyes kept growing bigger and bigger until he seemed just a hovering head in front of the demon who began running in order to escape the fate he locked himself into. All in vain as he was pressed against a locked door and the devils face leering in front of him. His lips curled into the twistiest of disturbing smiles. All razor teeth in layers of varying sizes and drool.

From beyond the door, all the demons and prisoners of hell could hear a shriek of agony that curdled their bones and shriveled their hearts to the core. All the demons across the worlds shuddered in usion, including Bendy himself for a moment as he was walking off the stage.

The devil back in his normal proportions was seated back in his throne with a tiny pair of glasses resting on his squashlike nose reviewing on the little demon's report.

"He caused mischief but not trouble." He nodded. "Spooked a ghost in a game of hide and seek. Disrupted a skeletons cemetery on hallows eve. Banana peeled a member of the Butcher's gang. Attempted robbery of a sandwich?" He heaves a heavy sigh, tossing the notes to the ground.

"I can't work with this! I won't. This ridiculous in between." He buries his face in his hands, slumping in his chair. Once more the doors to his office creaks wide open. "If you wish to see so much as another sight, you will shut that door _right now_."

The door shuts with a click, but the noise doesn't stop. Echoes of footsteps grew close. He slowly looked up from his hands to see his new unwelcomed guest in full view.

"You." he sneered. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be- " His brow raised. "Eh? A solution you say?" A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, his tail curled in as he darkly chuckled. "Go on then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The air was shimmering with the golden tassels decorated around the room, people and creatures alike milling about and laughing in the downstairs area as the waiters prepped the last of the glassware on the tables not far upstairs for the VIP's. Light music waved through the air, men heartily patting each other on the back while sitting at the bar stands. Ladies swaying around to powder their noses with friends only to giggle and gossip loudly once behind shut doors. The excitement in the air was palpable and despite differences everyone seemed to get along and boost up the energy, one of the main reasons this place was one of the little demon's favorites. He shows off his reputation by strutting in with a fancy white hat adorned with a dashingly black stripe, tapping his cane as he walked up to his favorite co owner of this swanky little theatre of a bar. Her eyes immediately lights up upon the sight of him.

"Ah, if it isn't the dancin' darlin'!" she exclaimed.

"Lady Reese" Bendy replied bending slightly as he pecked a kiss on her hand.

Her feathery white boa pointed towards the stage. She gives it a few pats on its head to make it rest back on her shoulder. Noone questioned when that neck thing came to life, and frankly no one wanted to care. It was an extension of Reese and so it stayed when it came to pass. Not to mention it gets a tad awfully aggressive at times. As were anything when it came to this hostess. "Sorry my toe tapping tomster" She lightly bowed, "but for tonight your place is taken. Special purposes only. I'm more than happy to spare you a seat though to enjoy the show."

Bendy frowns as he brought a finger to the corner of his mouth. "Taken? Special? Just who's this wise knocker Reese?"

Reese smiles that wry grin of hers. The type of grin she gave when handing him his pitchfork all those months ago. "Why honey. Take a seat like I advise. You'll be pleasantly surprised. That I promise you."

He gives a brief nod, his fingers twitching nervously, but does as she says. Reese was a force of nature he wouldn't dream of arguing with. Boris tails in after him, his face scrunched up in confusion as he noticed his little friend sitting in one of the small round tables near the front row. Bendy anxiously waves him over, his head swerving around at the growing audience around him.

The thin wolf seats himself in, hunching over himself so the folks behind him wouldn't complain about his height. The lights were already beginning to dim. "What's going on pal? Why aren't you-"

Boris was abruptly cut off as the main spotlight came on with a bang, revealing Reese in a satin deep blue dress, it's cut slit ending right at her mid thigh showing off the curves of her leg in black heels. She winks and tosses a kiss to the audience. The crowd goes wild with whistling and hollering. Bendy simply shrugs and shakes his head at his buddy before they both directed their attention to the woman who firmly gripped to her mike stand. She gives a nod to the band huddled in the dark corner beside the stage. "Ladies and Gentleman" she crooned.

"And all the others." she smiled in Bendy's direction. He blushes a bit but gave a thumbs up. Thoughts swirling in his head of who could've topped his acts to earn this spot. He was used to rejection, to hate and fear because of what he was. But Reese wouldn't push him down like this, she'd teach anyone a lesson if they tried, the fearless gal.

"Isn't that Bendy?" a lady whispered two seats behind him.

"Yeah why's he down here?" the guy beside her asked.

"Golly, do ya think it's part of the show or somethin?" An elderly chimed in.

"I know." Reese raised her arms, silencing the starting hums buzzing through the ring of people. "I know who you were all expecting. But tonight I have received a very special guest who had a request I couldn't _bear_ to deny." She slowly closed her eyes with thick black lashes.

"May I present to you...the lady with class!"

The drums thrummed as she jutted her hip to the right.

Who could it be? Has he heard of them? If he has would it just be this one time thing? Or should he be worried? What has Reese got up her sleeve this time? Bendy thought.

"The one sent from heavens above!" Her hips went left, the thrumming grew faster and lower as everyone was leaning at the edge of their seats. Curiosity getting the best of them. Boris and Bendy held their breath as the nanoseconds felt like minutes, and seconds felt like hours. Time seemed to cease as Bendy's thoughts chased around like a revolving door that wouldn't stop spinning.

"Everyone put your hands together for… Alice Angel!"

"Angel?!" Bendy's hands slammed the table in time with the final clash of cymbals. A tiny crescent moon rolled down from the ceiling as the angel stepped out from behind the black drapes. Reese with a smirk and a swish of her dress went out without pause, leaving all eyes on the vision she left behind.

People gasped breathlessly. There she stood, a halo on her head with.. devil horns? No wings to boot. Nevertheless, her face was pure beauty and innocence. She held herself with poise as the band began the beat of a song no one's had yet to hear.

"My oh my, want to hear a tale?" She began in a lovely soft voice, her eyes shut gently from the world. The piano and trumpets soft and slow.

"Once upon a time ago

I was all on my own.

A beautiful, merciful, angel until the day he came along.

Left me to fade away  
and strayed me off the path." She twirled.

Now the trumpets and saxophones picked up the tempo as she opened her eyes and stomped on her heel.

"Sugah, now's my chance, the time is mine."

The song spun faster. Her voice starting to sound like there were two of her singing at once.

"Coming back at ya, below cloud nine  
A devil made from heaven sent from above  
Now I'm coming round, free as a dove! And!"

She points at the sky. An explosion as the crowd cheered. "You up far above me told me what to do."

Forcing my hand, choosing my fate" She winked at Bendy.

"Nowww not anymore!

But why?

Cause I'm Alice angel!  
I'm a sweetheart singer!"

Suddenly she's hanging on the crest of the moon before hopping to the floor.

"I'll jump and jive long as all your eyes  
are rested up on me.  
Too good for hell  
Too bad for heaven  
No fortune or fame but now that'll change

Why?"

"Cause I'm Alice Angel!  
The sweetheart sinner!  
I'll raise things higher on the bar  
Show to that morningstar" she huffed.

"Sugah, the time is miiine!  
Now I'm in the light  
And I'll dazzle you blind  
That's the course I'll choose

But why. Oh why?

Cause I'm Aliiiiice Annngelllllll."

Her lovely strong yet still gentle voice bringing a wave of tingles you could feel starting from the neck all the way down to your lower back. Each clap of her shoes was a zap of electricity pounding with the tune of your heartbeat. By the time she was done and bowed everyone stood up, clapped and hollered for an encore.

At this point Bendy couldn't take it anymore. He had to ditch the scene and he had to do it now. Nudging his friend by the arm he gestured to the nearest exit to the far back left. Boris however, was struck with puppy dog eyes and a stupid grin on his face, tongue lolled out of his mouth for all the world to see.

"Boris!" Bendy shook him. Boris's eyes began rolling like a casino slot in vegas, both striking jackpot in hearts before he wheezed and chuckled. Bendy smacked his own face and groaned. "Don't do this to me now."

He grabbed his best buddies arm, tugged with all his might. His shoes digging deep into the cushion of his chair. With that only half of Boris began to slump over onto the table, chuckling while fluttering his fingers hello. Bendy let's go with a huff, steam puffing out from the sides of his head.

"Ahem." Reese said. Right behind the little demon all along with her arms crossed. Tapping her foot.

Blushing and smiling nervously, Bendy patted his seat and went back to sitting. Reese quirks a brow.

Sooner than later the show came to an end and the people were hollerin and humming back to the usual buzz. enjoying their drinks and relaxing. The trio

were at this point behind the scenes in Reese's little private office. Pictures of all the great performers who have ever performed in her bar lined up in a row on her walls. The most recent one on her desk beside a picture of her and her husband nobody has yet to see in the flesh.

"Bendy darlin'" Reese said. "You're not thinkin of skipping out on me are you? Is my bar losing its charm? Or is it getting too small for a bigtimer like you?" She pouted. Her feathery boa growls a low rumble.

"Golly no! You got it all wrong." Bendy waved frantically. "I just- I just have a thing with-"

"Madame Theresa?" Alice asked.

Everyone turned their attention to her head poking through the crack of the door, her halo reflecting off bits of the walls around her.

"Well speak of the angel and she shall appear." Reese smiled. "Come on in sweetheart, don't be shy, and please- do call me Reese."

Boris immediately straightened up and fiddled with his hands, unable to look away from the sweetheart singer as she shut the door behind her.

"Now that you two are in here I'd like for you two to officially meet." Reese said. "Alice this is Bendy. Bendy this is Alice."

She side eyed Boris who was panting but trying to take deep breaths. "Boris honey. Can we take a little stroll outside for tonight? Looks like my husband's not showing up again and I'd really like to stretch out my legs." She takes a step forward, her said leg slipping out from the slit of her ocean blue dress as she already linked an arm around his. The other arm resting gently on her hip.

Boris with tints of red in his little cheeks tugged at his bowtie before clearing his throat. "Oh! Yes. Sure Miss Reese." He tipped his head before the pair went out the office before Bendy could slip out an excuse, like their pet turtle his mother died. Or Boris's mother died. Or he had whiplash. The door shut with a final click sending an echo through the silent room, cutting Bendy off from his train of thoughts.

The little demon kept a firm grip on his chair as he eyed the angel warily. Alice on the other hand could hardly make eye contact with him. Her legs crossing and recrossing themselves as she held her hands together in front of her. Finally she breaks the spell.

"It's- uh- great to finally meet you Bendy Demon." She smiled. "I've been wanting to see you in person for a while now and I still honestly don't know if I'm dreaming or not."

He puts on a tiny tight grin, heart thumping in his chest. There were no windows or exit holes to jump out of now. She was blocking his only path. "Interesting to know doll. You did good up there tonight."

Her halo seemed to grow brighter at his words and her legs began to still. Then quickly crossed the giant gap between them in no more than two strides. As if she were granted permission. "Oh wonderful! I was so nervous when I saw you down there in the front row. You're my inspiration and idol you know? It's a pleasure." She sticks out her hand, a huge gaping hole where her palm is supposed to be. He just stares at it.

"Inspiration?" he asked. "A pleasure?" He looked up at her puzzled face as he rose and hopped off the chair, pointing a finger at her chest. "Look, let's cut to the chase here _toots_. I don't know what game you're playing, but don't go around acting all sweet and innocent. I know what you're really here for."

"You do?" Alice asked

"Yeah I do!" Bendy replied. "And you are never going to push me down back down below you hear me? So go back to your big guy upstairs and tell him to knock it off."

"But Bendy I'm not-"

"This is to get back in his good graces right? You might not have the wings anymore but that halo still tells me a different story, and I'm not going to be your promotional case." His hand clenched into a fist. "So do this idol of yours a favor and scram!"

Alice gasped as she clutched a hand to her chest. Her eyes drooping as the halo nearly went all the way out. At that Bendy felt a tug in his chest. Maybe that was a little harsh even for him.

"I understand Bendy. An angel like me." She chuckled. "Though I'm not here for that." She softly smiled and stuck out her hand again. "From one entertainer to another, may I wish you the best of luck."

Bendy's eyes widened. He slowly takes out his hand and shakes hers. Her grip, unlike her voice, was coarse and nearly crushing. Yanking him forward she brought his ear close to her black lips.

"You're going to need it." She whispered.

With a swish of the black skirt of her dress she left him behind and stepped out into the hall leading back to the bar, the entrance still hanging open. She winked before the door swung shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sorry demon feller, but I've got the show booked for today. Come another time or have a pint on me." The rounded moustached man said, pointing his thumb at himself. The people bustling about themselves in the big wooden pub, the big burly men clapping along to a mule in lederhosen playing the pipes near the back.

"You've gotta be kidding Walter!" Bendy replied. "This has gotta be the fifth time this week. Squeeze me in will ya? There's gotta be something I can join in on."

Walter stares at the ceiling while fiddling with the curl of his brown stache. "Well.. I suppose you could share the stage with the main act tonight."

"Really?" Bendy gleamed. "What's his name? Whatever he does, I'll hold it to him to do just as good. "

"It's a she actually." Walter said happily. "And her name's-"

"Alice." Bendy groaned.

"Yes indeedy! Do you two know each other?" he asked while tugging on his suspenders.

"Thanks for the time Walt." Bendy sighed, grabbing a pint on his way out the door. "I'll see ya next week maybe."

"Oh alright then! Take care little feller!" Walter waved. Everyone cheered as the mule blew out a stream of beer from his high note of finality, the boys going round to collect their drinks in hand.

Bendy shoved his hands deep into his suddenly existent body pockets as he kicked an empty bottle through the alleyways of the bars exit. The walls plastered with signs and faded newspaper clippings. Her face was popping up more by the day.

Ever since that first performance at Envoya's, word quickly spread about Alice Angel the sweetheart singer. Since she was mostly considered angelic, bars, clubs, and even the high swanky joints wanted to hear her voice for themselves straight away. Even with all his natural talent and charm he still couldn't get into all those places. They found a demon performer a bit too unheard of and tricky. They'll warm up to him eventually one day, he was sure of it. But Alice?

Bendy growled with frustration, kicking the nearest wall with a dull thump. A slip of paper rattles off and lands right on his face.

"Huh?" he said. He yanks it off and inspects it. There she was in his face again. Her smug little smile written off as innocent. The little dot under her left eye winking like she knows something you don't. She even added his signature bow at the center of her little black dress, a mockery on his own style.

Her face blew a raspberry at him. He seethed and tore the paper to shreds in a matter of seconds.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "Hey you!" Bendy looked around his surroundings, seeing nobody in his sights. "Up here two horns! I'm talkin to you!" He looks up to a big lipped bee shouting down at him from above, its white gloved fist shaking in fury. "Yeah thats right bugger! Finally lookin the right way. Now next time watch whose houses you go destroying before I give you the sting! Scram!"

"Sorry pal! I wasn't paying any mind." Bendy waved frantically. "I don't know what got into me. Really."

"Yeah, yeah not paying any mind my stinger. Got my nice front porch all ripped to tatters right after knocking me out of my own good sleepin' chair." The bee drawled. "Ey! Wait a ticker." He squinted with a grin. "Is this about a dame?"

"What! No." his eyes rolled to the side. "Well yes but no?"

The bee flutters down. "I knew it! I know it when I see it!" He laughed. "Boy must've been something fierce too. Dames I tell ya. Notin but trouble." He pulls out a blunt and perched it on his lips. Resting himself on bendy's shoulder. "Was it the one from the papers?" He asked. "She is quite the looker."

"It's not like that." Bendy kept strolling along the town. "Everywhere I look, I see her face. Words spreading in town like fire and beating me up like it's not even hard. Hell she's even got my best pal wrapped around her little finger!"

"Say it ain't so!" the bee exclaimed.

"It true" Bendy replied, "He's been keepin it a secret from me all along. Then I saw it."

His memories melt into the moment of that stone cold realization. The performance for the children's books was already done. Bendy was near booking it earlier than usual cause one the priests that happened to be there thought it'd be funny to try giving him a lifetime supply of bibles. He whipped around the corner of backstage and tumbled into the back room where Boris kept the equipment. Smacking into a revolving trash can with a dusty clang.

From outside the room and safety of his metal can he could still hear the priest and that rapsy old man wheeze of his. "Bendy! Little dancer won't you please take a look inside a scripture? Little demon fellow?"

He shuddered as he further sank into the trashcan, blinking through its darkness as Boris slunked through the doorway, double checking the entrance before shutting the door behind him. _Oh no._ Bendy thought. _Was the holy geezer going after him too? Or was he looking around for him?_

Just before Bendy could utter a word to his pal to let him know everything was alright, Boris whipped out a picture frame of what he could only assume was Reese, pressing it against his cheek, the wolf sighed. "You and me one day Mon Cherie'" He blushed before shutting his eyes and puckering his lips planting a big wet one dead center on the picture.

Bendy felt a twinge of pity for his poor deluded friend. Boris and Reese couldn't be. They both knew better than that. He would have to take it off his mind somehow. Maybe take him out to meet a few available gals. The loveliest he could find too, it'd be easy with how sappy his bud could get with the hearts and the flowers.

"The sun to my moon, and the brightest one of all. Oh so beautiful." The wolf continued in a deep suave voice, kissing the picture repeatedly. It was then his wrists must've grown tired, he spun around and it was revealed right before his eyes that the woman in the picture wasn't Reese at all but Alice. Not only that, but a picture of Alice signed by the angel herself.

His stomach curled at the memory of how much he puked in the can afterwards.

"Lookin back I should've known. That way he looked at her that first night. The last time he fell that hard for a gal was Lady Reese. And Reese is taken! Knowing him, it's just a matter of time before he tries something." He holds onto his arm. "Then if he does sweep her off her feet, they'll get married, she won't let me be near either of them and I'll just be..here."

"Aw keep ya chin up bud. Still got a job dontcha! You could make new pals."

"No sir. Not a pal in the world like Boris." he crossed his arms. "And I think with the way things are going so far, I'm starting to disappear. Just cause of that angel-it's all gotten so bad!"

"Jeez." The bee chuckled " Your job. Your reputation. An' now your longtime chum? Boy you've sure got whipped by this dame, haven't ya?"

"It's not funny!" Bendy growled.

"Wasn't laughin at you pal." The bee stuck out his joint and stared at it for a while blankly in his fingers. "Say, now that I think bout it. Your face seems familiar. A demon right? Two horns and all that."

"Yeah. So?"

He struck a quick match using the crook of Bendy's neck and set his joint ablaze much to his bemusement. Inhaling a deep whiff of the stuff. "Don't you demons know how to set oh I dunno." He puffs out a smoke cloud in the shape of a cross eyed skull. "Accidents?"

"That's not how I work. Who do you take me for?" Bendy asked

"Why not? You'd just be sending her back to her maker right?" He rests back on his nubby elbows, crossing his legs, and taking another drag. "Is killin even a real crime anymore? Now that everyone knows there really _is_ an up and down."

"You don't get it do you?" Bendy shook his head. "Killing is still killing. Once you're there you can't return to wherever you used to be. Ever. It is not a way to go." He waves away the smoke. "Besides she's some kind of half breed. If she were to die who knows where she'd end up?"

"Sammy!" someone called out before a fit of coughing.

The bee rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath before ending the blunt's brief life on the edge of Bendy's shoulder.

"Sammy!" the light voice called again. The next thing the little demon sees is a petite white butterfly landing on his other shoulder.

"What? What is it now Slyvia?!" the bee barked.

"Did you see the front porch?" she huffed before coughing and kneeling over herself.

"I saw. I was there. Boy did I forget for a while." he said as he looked at Bendy. "But he meant no harm on it he swears."

"I'll get you a new one. Sorry for certain." Bendy added.

"Ahhh don sweat it pal. You've got your share of troubles too." He lowered his voice to a whisper as he avoided eyes with the butterfly. "Like mine's right now."

"Sylvia!" he called out in a light tone that seemed out of place and fake for the way he talked earlier. "Dear Sylvia the boy here's got lady troubles." He announced.

"What really?" she brightened. "What kind?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he shouted before shrugging and smiling at the groaning demon.

"Well dear? What seems to cause you worry?" She cooed. "Is it because she's too cute to say much at all?"

Bendy rubbed the back of his head. "Only if cute were deadly." he chuckled nervously. "She's sort of ruining everything."

"Goodness gracious." she said,cupping her cherub like cheek with a dainty hand. "That's an awful lot for luck. Why don't you go out and ask her to stop? Find a better way to spend her time? Bullies never have enough things to do, I swear it."

"I tried at the start Miss Slyvia. But I don't think she took it the right way. Only made things worse for myself you see-"

His mind flashes back to that night at Rosie's.

She was already there up performing. their eyes met as her smile grew wider. That smile he grew to recognize as malicious and vengeful. A smile he'd prefer to never see again. She tapped her feet that night.

"Ain't he sweet?

with his lit-tle dancing feet? Oh my what a star, hangin in this lit-tle bar

Ain't this a treat?"

Bendy huffed as the spotlight suddenly hit him. Looking above, a stageman fly was winking at him. The crowd cheered and applauded at the sight.

"You asked for it." he whispered.

Clearing his throat he twirled his cane and gripped it in both hands with a final stomp to the ground.

"Hey youu.

You're driving me craaazy." he twirled his finger. "Your beauty, your grace,

the way the light hits your face.

It's quite insaane." he hops off his chair strutting towards the stage.

"How far down I'm on this high.

The feeling just won't die.

Now. Ain't .That .Sweet?" He points his cane inches from Alice's face, grinning from horn to horn. Alice's brows were drawn together for several moments before her eyes darted to the crowd. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"You performin' was the treat

Now go ahead, take a seat

And let me shine" he hops onto the stage and hums to the beat of his song while tapping his shoes against the hardwood floors. Whistles rang through the audience. He lifts his hat and giggles before winking at Alice.

"Why I never-" she sidesteps him, easily shoving herself to the front of the stage as she swayed her hips.

"Darling. What's with all this bargin'?

Isn't it plain to see

that I'm not a piece of candy?

If anyone drives me nuts

I think that's youuu." she grabs his shoulders. "Now take your how do you do's and skiddadle" she said before shoving him off the stage.

More cheering and applause while she scatted lyrical nonsense, skipping and swaying around. suddenly her backdrop moon crashed to the floor and made a huge gaping hole.

Bendy then jumped out. "How do you do's?

More like how do you nots.

This job just ain't suiting you

Holdin on to a straddle

in this lit-tle ol battle

of showing off to a crowd"

The curtains closed abruptly on the demon as Alice stepped forward on the stage.

"Although it's true

I don't like fighting all that much

It's just a single touch" she air kisses to the audience. Wolf whistles and jangling cutlery respond.

"A wave of my hand and they all adore me

Can't you see?

I was born to perform better than the likes of you."

From the slit of the curtain came out his cane, roping over her waist she squeaked as she was yanked into the abyss of backstage.

"Girl. You drive me crazyy." Bendy stepped out.

"I'll tell ya one more time

Of how it's a crime

to bring yourself to my glory, my fame.

Just stand back and let me do my thing."

The trumpets in the room grew louder than the rest of the band as he slid and paraded around the stage floor.

Alice abruptly zwoops up from a hidden floorboard piece, switching places with Bendy.

"It's a shame that you can't though." she said.

They switch again.

"But I can." he replied

Switch again but faster.

"No you can't"

"Yes I can."

"You can't"

"I can. I can. I caaan."

The floorboard kept going in circles until it became a brown wheeled blur. Alice stayed out tapping her shoe before walking off and coming back with a bundle a rope. She ties and strangles Bendy in a neat bundle, finishing her work with a nice little bow before stringing him to the ceiling.

Bendy swung to and fro in the air. A muffled scream coming from the rope tied around his lips.

"Thanks for swinging on by

but I gotta say bye

Thanks for trip

Adieuuu

That's all." She bowed as the light went out. The roaring applause echoing in his head.

"Hmph. You probably said it wrong is my guess." Slyvia waved her hand before taking a seat on the edge and tapped her legs lightly against his shoulder. "Let's see, there still might be a way to fix this."

"Ahhh he should just put a stinger in the gal in my opinion." Sammy replied. "A prick for a prick no?"

"Why you little wise knocker! Don't make me come over there!" Slyvia shouted. Sammy tucked himself behind Bendy's neck and stuck out his tongue.

She sighs. "Don't mind him dear, he's a stinker as much he is a stinger. Has no idea how to treat a lady which is why, _clearly_ , you need me!"

Bendy could practically feel Sammy rolling his eyes.

"Oh! I know!" A lightbulb popped over her head. "What about giving her everything she wants?"

"What? How does that help anything?" Bendy asked.

"Just take it from me dear. Give a lady everything she wants, and she'll figure out what she _needs."_

"I'm not.. following" Bendy's brow furrowed. Slyvia simply hovered over him and readjusted his bowtie. "Sweet little dear, what I simply mean is give it to her and do it good. Make her taste what it's like to be at the top and then." She pulls him close with a big toothy grin. **"Knock her to the bottom**."

She lets go , nearly sending Bendy landing on his tail. "You mean.. Like betrayal?" he asked.

"Bigger they are, the harder they fall right?" she chuckled. "Come along now Sammy. And good luck dear! " She waved before flying back off into the night.

After a moment of silence Bendy turned his attention back to the bee. "She's a bit of something." The demon said.

Sammy pulls out another bogie to brush off his shudders. "Tell me about it. Least you don't have to live with her. Sorry for puttin ya on the spot there, but it was the only way she wouldn't plan anythin bad when I get back home." He takes a drag. "Listen. I wouldn't pay much mind to her schemes. If killin isn't your thing, then maybe try twistin a bad thing into a good one. Change perspectives an all that. Nevah know how it'll turn out."

"SAMMY! NOW!" Slyvia hollered from beyond.

"Boy you'll nevah know." he grumbled before taking flight. "Good luck pal. You still owe me a new front house!"

" **SAMMY!"**

"I'M COMING WOMAN!" he shouted.

As Sammy bee took off into the night after his shouting dame, Bendy could only rub his chin and tap his foot. "What she wants for what she needs? What she needs for what she wants? Wait for something good to happen? Or what for what?" he sighed. "Why is all this so confusing?"

And so our little demon friend wandered on through the night, his mind buzzing with questions until interrupted by the rumbles of his empty belly. It had been quite a while since he had food. Lucifer knows if he had any left in the fridge back home Boris would've eaten it by now.

A little more dawdling and a hop, skip, then jump later his eyes catches a diner not far from where he stood. It's pink door handle literally waving him in with a saucy wink and a smile. Smiling wide he takes a few steps forward until stopped by a shout.

"Someone! Anyone please!" They wailed.

Bendy ran around the restaurant until he found an alleyway behind the place. The feminine wails grew louder and desperate, echoing against the walls, deep within the darkness.

With zoom and a tuck he arrived at the scene. Didn't even have to blink through the darkness since he was born from it. Though seeing clearly through the darkness was always a bit more of a challenge. If it weren't for the light of the moon and a dim light from the flashy store signs nearby anyone else wouldn't have seen this spot entirely. But here it was, with its tossed out crates, scraps, and past a dumpster that looked shoved out of place near the entrance way where he stood.

He could only make out the three shadowy figures hunching over a poor creature that was just as short as he was. All backed up against the left end of the dead end of the alleyway.

The biggest figure slammed the wall behind the victim with a heavy hand, shifting some of the bricks itself behind her. "Oy! Settle down nows kittycat." A rough raspy man's voice said. The man leaned in to its victim's face. "You know what yous gotta pays for." he chuckled. His friends chuckled darkly behind him.

"You tell em now." One of them said.

Up at this point Bendy could feel tremors go up his spine. "That voice." He whispered to himself as he slowly crept past the dumpster to kneel behind the crates.

The victim's tail was frizzing in every which way and their ears swung around crazily before the big one with a smoking pipe pulled the puffer from his lips. There was a moment of silence before he was blowing a ring of smoke into his victims face which they didn't appreciate it in the least by her fits of coughing. Her blue frilly dress swishing as she shook her head.

"I should probably get Boris." Bendy thought as he slowly backed away from the group. Evenly retracing his steps as he willed himself to keep hidden until a loud metallic crunch and clang popped. Bendy lifted his shoe in time to see the half crushed tin of emptied bacon soup. He looked back up as everyone had all eyes on him.

"Cookiescraps." he squeaked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Say pal you got a staring problem or something?" One of them laughed, a blade flicking out and gleaming from their hand.

Another flashed a grin, revealing a golden tooth in their smile. "Poor thing's quaking in his tiny little twinkle shoes huh boss?" they asked. The demon slowly looked down to see his legs were indeed shaking. His knees knobbing against each other before he took a step back. Why did he bother coming there again?

The one with the smoking pipe, the dark, hunched over figure they referred to as 'boss' stepped out towards Bendy with as much stagger and huffs as an ox in a china shop. His face brought into the light, Bendy saw a squinty eye that seemed shut in a permanent scowl, a twisted grin held up by that wooden pipe in the man's mouth, and a scratchy patch of hair that he probably called a beard on his face.

"Say" he smirked "Don't I know you from somewhere little fella?"

"Yeah boss, it's the skitzy guy in the papers!" a snake popped up, waving a torn paper of the demons face printed out.

The boss's grin stretched wider and grew firm as he walked up. Looking down at him before he arm swung for Bendy's head. Bendy threw his arms up defensively but was too little too late. A hand was now resting heavily but harmlessly on Bendy's shoulder. "Aaah. Yes! Now I know!" The boss laughed boisterously as he patted him. "Listen fella- I quite like your little style, so listen up." He leaned closer. "We got -uh- a some small business to take care of right now. Personal stuff, you understand. So why don't you skip on out our ways and we'll sweep this whole thing under the sewer grates, yeah?"

Bendy gulped and nodded, his eyes flickering between the boss's face and the shadow darting behind him.

"See now that's what I like to hear." The man released him. The little demons mouth was thin for a several silent moments, until it stretched into a smile and the demon began tapping away, his shoes echoing out in the barren night. The goons confused, muttered and pulled up their weapons, starting to charge at him.

"Wait. wait. Wait. wait. Hold it!" Boss yelled. Everyone froze in place. He puts hands on his hips and tips off his hat, before pulling out a harmonica. "We can't have no dancin without no music can we fellas?"

All his gang looked at each other and shrugged. He pounded the right wall with a big bang. "Can we fellas?"

"Yes sir!"

The one with the knife pulled the blade back before it sprung back up with a whirly sound. Golden tooth guy pulled up the snake, straightened him out and strummed him like a guitar. Together they began to play a dangerous italian beat.

"Now that's more like it! But Scraps, make sure our guest stays seated for the show. Snyder can do the strummins himself." Bossman said before blowing into the harmonica drawing out puffs of black smoke.

"Sure thing boss, not a prob." He smiled, a twinkle in his golden smile as he caught the cat by the tail and used it to tie her hands together. He covered her mouth as they both plopped a seat on the ground, her eyes going wide with trembling fear and muffled grunts.

The little demon's eyes shifted around the space before tapping his feet and resuming to the beat. He waves his arms up and down like a willow tree in a windy storm then claps twice. He hops on a crate and stacks it to two. He hops off, does a twirl and does it again.

"Oh the mob boss

What a swell guy

Keeping alive

The things like me"

He claps twice.

"Can anybody stop him?

No not the police

Cause he's the mobbin boss

Don't make him get mean"

Claps twice again. There are multiple stacks of crates now throughout the alleyway. Everyone's eyes closed as they cheered with the sound.

"Big and bold and powerful

It would be undoubtable

How many he would beat

Take it away Mr. Knifeman!"

The blade wielder thrummed with his weapon like a woman in opera on her high notes. It was then Bendy struck into action, flipping over from one stand to the next to grab Snyder and strung him into the quickest balloon animal he knew how before shutting him into a crate. Stomping it closed as the solo came to its end. He clapped twice.

"Oh the mob boss

A heck of a man

Paying out his debts

In only ways that he can."

"No one wants to stop him

Not that anyone could

Its for their own good

And for the things like me"

He jumped and hopped round and round the crates as the boss laughed and resumed the harmonica, bobbing his head shoulder to shoulder. Bendy kept jumping and jumping and jumping until he jumped on top of the knife guy's head, knocking him unconscious before heaving him into the next crate, visions of hopping Bendy's circling above his head.

"Hey!" Golden tooth guy yelled. Bendy's eyes grew wide before grabbing his cane and yanking him in.

"Hey pal! Dontcha know?

Your boss puts on quite the show!" He brung the guy to his height and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"If he put those notes high up on that bar

He'll be a star. It's just that clear to me."

"Whaddaya say sir? How high can you go?" Bendy called out.

His eyes still shut, the boss nodded and blew for what he was worth, the note going out to frequencies only the cat could shut its ears and cringe to. Bendy spun the guy around at whiplash speed before using his cane to push him into the last crate on ground. Ramming him with all his weight. It was just enough to get the door closed.

With no second to lose he went to untie the cat from its tail before tugging on her arm. He put his finger to his lips as he pointed for the exit, the duo breaking out into a fast walk. They sped carefully past the boss and the wooden crates when suddenly an arm still holding its knife popped off the lid of the door in front of them quicker than a zombie in a graveyard.

"Yipes!" Cried the cat.

The knife guy slashed wildly at them as they booked it for the exit. The tip of his blade poking at Bendy's behind before the demon used his tail to smack it away. The man kept going, pulling out another bigger knife from his coat and aimed for the cat. She let out a rather deep yelp from the pain as she rubbed her backside and flew ahead a few feet. Bendy puts a halting hand stopping all of them in their tracks as he used his shoe to make a setting for tic tac toe. The man huffed as he marked an x in the dirt. Bendy put an o in the square above. The man the square next to his first x. Bendy blocks his last spot where he could've won with his x however the man puts a tricky x in one of the corners. Bendy puts an o next to his first o. "Hah!" The man smiled. He put the last x and was about to put the line through the dirt before a crate smashed over his head.

Bendy looks up at the cat as she plopped back down and took his hand, sprinting for the end of the nightmare alleyway. However the weapon wielding fiend was not done yet. He whistled and out came three little daggers. They pounded their fists together before launching themselves at them. The pair was dashing out with big buggy eyes and their tails tucked between their legs until the cat tackled them to the side behind the dumpster. The little daggers zipped by before returning back, scratching their heads.

The duo pressing themselves tight against the dumpster were sidestepping them slowly until one of them spotted them and pointed. They hopped in place before Bendy held up a dartboard and pointed at the red dot he painted at the center, gesturing and blowing a raspberry. All three at once struck at the board, their noses getting stuck centimeters from stabbing him and the cat in the face from behind. The little demon drops the board as the little daggers struggled to un pry their pointed metal noses from the wood.

Finally the cat and demon could see the light at the end of their tunnel, the boss still shrilling out in the distance with his harmonica. They step on the threshold and then tumbled down on their faces before having their ankles tied together by Snyder. They both looked at each other in blank shock before nodding and getting back up and running in their two person race. Synder was choking from their movements and got bug eyed as he saw what they were running to.

Right at the entrance back into the calm night was a huge craggy boulder. The snake quickly tried untangling himself from the pair but had no time as they both kicked their legs forward in a skipping motion. Needless to say, when the boss was all out of air and lowered his harmonica, everyone was no longer in sight. He scratched his bald head before putting on his cap. "Fellas? Little fella? ...Anyone?"

In the little ways ahead, Bendy and the Cat were panting feverishly on their knees. They both looked down at the knocked out limp snake at their feet and chuckled. Eventually Bendy threw Snyder into the closest trash can. The cat still chuckling wiped an arm to rid of their forehead sweat. "That. Was. Incredible. Thanks for the save pal." Came out a boyish voice.

"Nah don't sweat it mis-" Bendy's eyes snapped open as he took a real long look at her. The blue dress with frills was actually just a real long baggy shirt with shorts underneath. "Wait. Are you… Are you a guy!"

"What else would I be?" The cat chuckled. "Name's Chester by the way." he held out his hand.

"No guy I know makes those sissy sounds." Bendy laughed, shaking Chester's hand.

"Yeah? They were going to get a beating the moment they thought they had me!" He started to shadowbox and grunted with his mock punches. "If you hadn't showed sooner I would've knocked one on that ol mean patchy face! Right on the kisser. See?" He dropped his fists slowly and slapped his head. "Aw man, bet the fellas back home aren't going to believe this one though. Me getting saved by the devil himself. Of all things!" he laughed.

"Slow down tomcat, I'm no devil." The little demon waved.

"No?" Chester tilted his head and squinted. "Could've fooled me."

"Trust me. That's like me calling you a sabertooth tiger." He pointed to the restaurant door. "You hungry?"

And so, the cat and the demon split a booth with burgers , shakes, and a side of fries. Hours passed as Bendy retold him of his adventures and troubles. The little demon was reluctant on the troubles end at first, but the darn cat was too curious.

"Jeez pal." Chester rested his hand to his cheek. "That's the most confusing thing I've ever heard."

"Tell me about it, I don't get it either." Bendy said, munching on a fry. "Enough about me though, just what were you up to being ganged on Patchy Beard back there?"

Chester deeply slurped on his straw until he emptied his shake, his eyes flickering side to side. "Aw that? That's nothing to worry about pal, just a little side thing where my buddies were having a little switch of hands with his buddies over something is all. Hardly anythin to worry about."

Bendy simply raised a brow.

"Jeez if looks could kill. What are you, my mother? Ok fine." Chester leaned over the table and whispered into the little demon's head horn.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Bendy exclaimed.

"Quiet will ya?" Chester said.

"No wonder they were after your neck. That much money makes anyone go mad." He replied. "Now that I think about it, what do you do to get yourself with that much dough in the first place?"

Chester half smiled. "Ah works work aint it?" He got up from the chair and downed the fries in one huge gulp. "Listen pal, you came in pretty handy tonight and I owe you one. If you ever feel like quittin the tippy tappers, look me up and I'll take care of ya, alright?"

"Sure bud." Bendy replied. Shortly he was handed a card and both split ways into the night. As Bendy stared up at the full moon above going home, he couldn't help but keep wondering about the alleyway. One of those voices. Though he didn't recognize anyone,

He could've sworn he's heard that voice before.


End file.
